Wireless communication devices are used for voice and video calling, Internet access, media streaming, data messaging, email, and the like. Wireless communication devices use wireless radio frequency (RF) communication systems to transmit data. A typical wireless RF communication network includes wireless access points to extend the range of their communication services and enable user mobility. The wireless access points exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices.
In a wireless access point, when a data signal is received at an antenna, it is filtered, amplified, demodulated, and delivered to a baseband unit. However, data signals may have varying signal strengths based on network and environmental conditions. If the received data signal is too weak or strong, Automatic Gain Control (AGC) may be applied to provide a controlled and consistent signal power.
A wireless access point receives a wireless signal, applies AGC to the received signal, and transmits the modified version of the received signal to the wireless communication device. Likewise, the wireless access point receives a wireless signal from the wireless communication device, applies AGC to the received signal, and then transmits the modified version of the signal to the core network.
To extend the wireless service footprint even more, wireless repeaters are used between the wireless access points and the wireless communication devices. The wireless repeaters may be linked together to form a repeater chain that extends from the wireless access point. Cell breathing describes the situation when a wireless access point cell coverage shrinks as its load increases. In other words, a higher number of users results in more interference, lowering the cell coverage radius. Wireless repeaters increase the load of the connected wireless access point(s). As the load increases, it is more important to apply AGC to keep a constant transmit power to keep cell coverage constant.